Libertar
by MoonyStark
Summary: Castiel siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. Liberador. Era quien había acudido a su prisión personal con la llave en la mano.


_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son propiedad de ChiNoMiko_

* * *

 **Libertar**

Nathaniel se abrochó el abrigo hasta que el cuello alto le tapó la boca y trató de calentarse el rostro con su propio aliento. La pobre solución sirvió apenas unos segundos antes de que tuviese que repetir el proceso, una y otra vez.

—Qué frío —murmuró contra su ropa.

Demonio tiró de su brazo izquierdo, queriendo acercarse a un árbol para olisquearlo, y él se dejó guiar dócilmente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando alejar el frío de ellas. Su móvil resonó en uno de ellos y Nathaniel lo sacó con manos temblorosas sin detener el paseo del perro, que intentaba que llegase más rápido al parque.

—¿Castiel?

 _7:08 pm_

 _Sin asunto_

 _Te echo de menos._

Nathaniel sonrió tontamente antes de empezar a teclear un mensaje de respuesta. A mitad lo dejó y miró la pantalla fijamente.

—Qué importa.

Buscó en su agenda el número de Castiel y marcó el botón de llamar. El teléfono dio línea tres veces antes de que Castiel contestase con su eterna despreocupación.

—Este recibo lo pagarás tú.

—Yo también te echo de menos.

Lo escuchó reír al otro lado. Por detrás de su voz se escuchaba el murmullo interminable de personas yendo y viniendo y los altavoces anunciando un vuelo tras otro.

—Llegaré allí sobre las dos —anunció.

—Te esperaré despierto.

—Sí, claro.

Nathaniel colgó con la sonrisa bobalicona aún colgando de su boca y se dejó arrastrar por Demonio hasta el parque, donde soltó el collar y el perro pudo correr todo lo que quiso.

Castiel y él habían empezado a salir al terminar el instituto. Nadie lo sabía, y eso estaba bien, porque Nathaniel no pensaba que nadie tuviese que saberlo para que fuese real. Por primera vez, Nathaniel estaba viviendo un momento de su vida en el que podía ser él mismo en todo momento, sin tener que fingir sonrisas cuando no las tenía o molestia cuando quería reír.

Castiel siempre había tenido ese efecto en él. Liberador. Para Nathaniel, era quien había acudido a su prisión personal con la llave en la mano.

Al principio había sido así: libertad. Sexo. Sexo salvaje. Sexo como Nathaniel jamás lo había imaginado. Si Castiel tenía sentimientos por él, no lo sabía. Era extraño, extraño y excitante. Nathaniel no sentía nada, no por él, sino por el mundo en general. Sólo quería liberarse de todo aquello que lo había tenido años oprimido, y acostarse con Castiel parecía una buena forma de hacerlo.

Luego había evolucionado. Castiel le había ofrecido una habitación en su casa que casi nunca usó. Habían empezado a turnarse para sacar de paseo a Demonio, para cocinar, para limpiar. Y antes de que Nathaniel se diese cuenta estaba enredado entre las piernas de Castiel, tirado de cualquier manera en el sofá viendo una película con él. No como hacen los amigos, sino como hacen esas parejas que salen en las películas que Castiel siempre quitaba por ser demasiado azucaradas. Pero Nathaniel no diría que aquello era _amor_.

Él _necesitaba_ a Castiel.

Quería _tener_ a Castiel.

Pero _amor_ es una palabra muy grande, gigantesca. Si Nathaniel no era capaz de amar a su propia familia, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con Castiel? A veces, más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, Nathaniel se planteaba que quizás había personas que no estaban hechas para el concepto del amor. Que quizás él era una de esas personas.

.

El reloj del salón marcaba las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Demonio levantó la cabeza de su regazó y corrió a saludar a su amo, moviendo la cola efusivamente. Nathaniel se levantó con pereza del sofá y se apoyó en él, esperando a que Castiel terminase de acariciar la cabeza de su perro y lo mirase.

—Estás despierto.

—Te lo he dicho.

Castiel sonrió, dejando en la obviedad que Nathaniel decía muchas cosas y no todas se cumplían. Dejó la maleta sin cuidado y se acercó a él hasta que pudo abrazarlo y besarlo, y Nathaniel sintió que la estabilidad había vuelto a él después de estar mucho tiempo ausente. Más del que Castiel había estado fuera.

—Vamos a la habitación.

Castiel rió entre dientes.

—Increíble —dijo, casi como una acusación.

—Has estado fuera como seis meses.

—Han sido sólo tres.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarse la camiseta mientras subía las escaleras.

—Seis meses o más —reiteró.

Quizás Nathaniel no estaba hecho para amar, pero si lo que sentía por Castiel no era amor, debía parecerse mucho. No había mariposas, ni tampoco tartamudeos. No había palabras tiernas ni regalos de aniversario. Quizás no estaba hecho para amar, pero Nathaniel no quería que fuese así.

Algún día, aún no sabía cuándo, Nathaniel querría corresponder los sentimientos de Castiel. No sería ese día, aunque el retorno de Castiel lo hacía sentirse emocionado como hacía años que no lo estaba. No sería al día siguiente, cuando despertasen abrazados en la cama. Pero ocurriría.

Y si no ocurría, Nathaniel fingiría que sí para que Castiel no se fuese de su lado.

* * *

Y bueno, cosas que le vienen a una mientras saca al perro. No, el mío no se llama Demonio.

 _Podéis decirme qué os ha parecido en la cajita de ahí abajo~_


End file.
